The Light Behind Your Eyes
by KarenElricKagamine
Summary: This is something that occurred in a dream while I fell asleep listening to The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance. I hope it isn't that bad, but read it if you're interested.


**A/N: This is basically something that occurred in a dream. I fell asleep while listening to the song **_**The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance**_** and all of this kinda formed around the song while I was sleeping. It's probably crappy and all, and it probably doesn't even go with the meaning of the song, but meh. I just wanted to post it, because I thought it wasn't all that bad, in my opinion. There are many different ways that this song means to people, and I have my own opinion, buttttttt… Yeah. This isn't that long, but I hope it isn't that bad. ^^;**

_So long to all my friends_

_Every one of them met tragic ends_

_With every passing day_

_I'd be lying if I didn't say_

_That I miss them all tonight_

_And if they only knew what I would say_

"I just can't believe they're gone. It's just too hard to believe that they're ALL really gone..." Ed muttered, running his flesh hand through his bangs. He and Roy were sitting on the floor in front of eight graves, both unbelieving as they remembered what they had witnessed a few months back.

It was during the war with Ishval. Their friends- Hawkeye, Havoc, Furey, Falman, Breda, Hughes, Armstrong, and Alphonse- had all been caught in the enemy's line of attack. They happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when the enemy had snuck up on their camp with a surprise attack. Roy and Ed were lucky to have survived the ambush with only a few scratches, using their quick reflexes and actions. Their friends, unfortunately, weren't as lucky. All of their injuries were too severe, and all the two alchemists could do was be by their side until the very end, watching them all bleed to their death.

"Yeah..." Was Roy's simple answer.

_If I could be with you tonight_

_I would sing you to sleep_

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

_One day I'll lose this fight_

_As we fade in the dark_

_Just remember you will always burn as bright_

"Come on... Let's go..." Ed said, standing up and facing Roy. He held a hand out to Roy, and Roy silently took it and stood up. "Hey, we're all we've got now. Let's try and stay positive. For them." Ed sighed when the only response he got from Roy was a small nod.

_Be strong and hold my hand_

_Time becomes for us, you'll understand_

_We'll say goodbye today_

_And I'm sorry how it ends this way_

_If you promise not to cry_

_Then I'll tell you just what I would say_

Ed walked in the direction of Roy's house. Roy was completely silent while he followed Ed, which created an awkward tension between the two alchemists. To lighten the mood a little, Ed reached out and took hold of Roy's hand, which caused a small smile to creep up on Roy's lips. It wasn't even close to how he normally was, but it was a start.

_If I could be with you tonight_

_I would sing you to sleep_

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

_I'll fail and lose this fight_

_Never fade in the dark_

_Just remember you will always burn as bright_

"I've got to go..." Ed said softly as they reached the front door to Roy's house. "We have work to do in the morning. We should get a good night's rest."

"Yeah..." Roy dead-panned, letting go of Ed's hand.

Ed was silent and hugged Roy. He was trying to get Roy back to his normal self. He was trying his best, but nothing seemed to be working.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Ed said, letting go of Roy. Once Ed saw Roy's nod, he turned and began walking down the sidewalk to his apartment.

Ed watched in the corner of his eye as Roy rummaged through his pockets for his keys. He was so caught up in watching Roy's movements, that he didn't realize another person's presence in front of him. He didn't realize until it was too late. When Ed turned his attention to where he was walking, someone came out of the dark alleyway nearby and stabbed him in the gut.

"Sweet dreams, pipsqueak." The person said, before walking away as if nothing had happened.

Ed collapsed to the ground with a loud thud and he heard someone shout out his name. A few seconds later, he saw Roy's face looming above him, panic and fear written all over it.

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your-_

"Who did this?!" Roy demanded, his voice a little shaky.

Ed saw a spark in Roy's eyes that had been missing for a while. He had been trying to find a way to bring that spark back. Funny how he had to be dying for him to see it again. "They're gone, Roy..." Ed whispered, coughing up a bit of blood. As soon as Ed did this, he saw the spark in Roy's eyes quickly disappear.

_Sometimes we must grow stronger and_

_You can't be stronger when I'm gone_

_When I'm here, no longer_

_You must be stronger and_

_If I could be with you tonight_

_I would sing you to sleep_

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

_I failed and lost this fight_

_Never fade in the dark_

_Just remember you will always burn as bright_

Ed had failed. He failed to bring back the spark in Roy's eyes and keep it there. "Roy... Please, don't cry..." He rasped, seeing silent tears stream out of Roy's worried eyes and down his cheeks.

Ed reached a shaky hand up and placed it on Roy's cheek, wiping away some of his tears. Roy immediately placed his own hand over Ed's, which caused the blonde alchemist to smile weakly. A few minutes later, Ed's hand grew limp in Roy's own, as did his body and the life disappeared from Ed's golden orbs.

Ed's last thoughts before he passed on was that he was going to be the cause of it. The cause of Roy's lacking spirit. It was something Roy would never gain back. No, not after losing the last person he had left.

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_


End file.
